I Hate You Sunggyu
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang Woohyun dan hidupnya yang penuh kejutan.Apakah kejutan itu sebuah anugerah,ataukah bencana?. A WooGyu/Gyuwoo and all Infinite couples. sama seperti author lain,butuh review membangun. CHAPTER 2 UP.
1. Part 1 : The New Day

**I Hate You Sunggyu**

**Part 1 : The New Day**

**Hello semuanya,ini aku yang usernamenya hobearpanda.**

**Aku pertama kali bikin account FFN sekitar Mei-Juni taun kemaren**

**Jujur ya,aku waktu itu sibuk banget buat persiapan UN xD**

**Ditambah lagi aku lupa password e-mail ._.v**

**Jadi,aku bikin account baru disini.**

**Ini link FF aku yang waktu itu**

** s/9455495/1/I-Hate-You-Sunggyu**

**Judul : I Hate You Sunggyu**

**Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

**Pairs: GyuWoo /WooGyu (main cast),YaDong,MyungYeol**

**Other Cast(s)****: Sungjong (Hoya's brother)**

**Key ( Woohyun's new friend)**

**Nam Gyuri (Woohyun's mother,Sunggyu's step mother)**

**Kim Wonbin (Sunggyu's father,Woohyun's step father)**

**Rate : T sampai M++?**

**Genre : Romance,Friendship,mengarah ke NC (?),Kekerasan,sedikit Angst (?)**

**Warning****: ****yaoi,****typo,alur sinetron,uke!Woohyun****,OOC**

**Don't like don't read...tombol close sudah tersedia.**

**Summary : **

Woohyun akan melakukan apa saja,asal eommanya,Nam Gyuri bahagia. Ia bahkan mengizinkan eommanya menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha terkenal di Seoul,Kim Wonbin. Semenjak pindah ke rumah barunya,ia mengalami banyak hal yang mengejutkan. Dari mulai kehadiran Sunggyu,kakak tirinya yang juga merupakan seorang k-idol terkenal,hingga Key yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya. Apakah semua 'kejutan' di hidupnya bisa merupakan suatu anugerah?ataukah justru sebuah penderitaan?.

-**Sunggyu POV-**

Hari ini adalah hari yang dinantikan oleh appaku,Kim Wonbin. Appa akan menikah dengan yeojachingu-nya,Nam Gyuri. Mereka menikah di sebuah kebun indah yang dikelilingi danau ,sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan seorang eomma 'baru'. Sebenarnya aku sih tidak setuju dengan pernikahan mereka. Tapi apa boleh buat,aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku hanya ingin melihat Appa bahagia. Hal ini dikarenakan,semenjak Eomma meninggal,Appa jadi semakin jarang tersenyum,apalagi tertawa. Kurasa dengan menikah lagi Appa akan menjadi bahagia kembali. Tanpa terasa,kini sudah waktunya pemberkatan.

"Kim Wonbin,bersediakah kau menerima Nam Gyuri sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan susah,senang,sehat,maupun sakit?.Bersediakah kau mencintainya,menyayanginya,dan mengasihinya, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya pendeta kepada Appa.

"Iya,aku akan mencintainya dalam keadaan apapun,hingga maut memisahkan" Appa tersenyum menatap pengantin wanitanya.

"Nam Gyuri,bersediakah kau menerima Kim Wonbin sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan susah,senang,sehat,maupun sakit?.Bersediakah kau mencintainya,menyayanginya,dan mengasihinya, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" pendeta kini menanyai Nam Gyuri.

"Iya,aku akan mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan. Apapun yang terjadi" Nam Gyuri menatap mata Appa dalam.

"Semoga pernikahan kalian berdua diberkati Tuhan. Sekarang kalian resmi menjadi suami istri. Mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita" kata pendeta lagi.

Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Appa mencium yeoja itu. Yeoja yang akan menjadi eomma tiriku. Entah kenapa ada perasaan benci,jijik,dan marah saat melihatnya. Tapi aku adalah namja yang sulit mengekspresikan perasaan. Apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini. Akupun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Gyuzizi,bagaimana pendapat anda tentang pernikahan Appa anda?" tanya seorang wartawan saat aku melangkah keluar _venue._

"Gyu-ssi,bagaimana perasaan anda saat tahu Appa anda menikahi seorang mantan bintang film panas?" tanya wartawan lainnya.

"Gyu apakah anda sudah tahu tentang rencana pernikahan ini sebelumnya?" wartawan lain kembali menghujaniku pertanyaan.

Aku muak dengan semua pertanyaan ini. Tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa pertanyaan mereka menyakitkan hatiku?.Oh ya,aku lupa memberitahu bahwa aku adalah seorang penyanyi,aktor dan idol terkenal di Korea,bahkan hampir di seluruh negara. Nama panggungku adalah Gyuzizi. Aku juga merupakan anak dari seorang mantan aktor dan seorang pemilik agency hiburan bernama Kim Wonbin. Asal kalian tahu saja,Appaku baru saja menikahi seorang mantan bintang film panas,Nam Gyuri.

"Menurutku itu semua urusan_ privacy _mereka. Akutidak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh."Aku mengatakannya dengan nada _cool _sambil melepas kacamata hitamku.

"Gyu-ssi,apakah anda setuju dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya seorang wartawan tiba-tiba.

Wartawan itu seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar tepat menusuk jantungku.

"Soal itu,aku hanya mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mereka" aku berusaha menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Akupun melangkah meninggalkan kerumunan wartawan.

"Gyu-ssi…." "Gyu-ssi.." "Gyuzizi…" "Gyu.." para wartawan masih saja mengejarku.

Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil sportku. Aku segera tancap gas menuju apartemenku.

* * *

**-Woohyun POV-**

Eomma terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan wedding dress putihnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat eomma secantik itu. Sungguh,eomma bagaikan putri di negeri dongeng. Appa 'baru'ku juga terlihat berdua serasi. Akhirnya,aku akan mendapatkan figur Appa yang telah lama kunanti. Hingga usiaku yang 17 tahun,baru sekarang aku merasa mempunyai Appa. Aku tak pernah melihat Appa kandungku sejak aku masih bayi. Eomma bilang,Appaku sudah mati saat aku masih dalam kandungan.

"Chukkae,Eomma,Wonbin ahjussi" aku tersenyum dan memeluk eomma.

"Ya…mulai sekarang panggil aku Appa,ne?" Wonbin menatapku.

"Ne..Wonbin Appa" aku tersenyum malu.

"Anak pintar!" Wonbin mengelus rambutku.

"Woohyun,ayo makan,semua hidangan sudah tersedia. Semuanya bagus untuk pertumbuhanmu" eomma mengingatkanku untuk makan.

"Ne eomma" aku segera berlalu dari hadapan eomma dan mengambil makanan, seraya mengobrol dengan beberapa tamu undangan.

Tak terasa waktupun berlalu. Kini di _venue _diputarkan lagu romantis yang_ slow._ Aku melihat Eomma berdansa dengan Wonbin dan mengikuti alunan musik,mereka terlihat begitu mesra dan serasi. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

'Eomma,aku bahagia,asalkan eomma bahagia, akan kulakukan apapun untuk eomma' batinku.

Tanpa terasa airmata membasahi pipiku. Aku tak mengerti,apakah aku menangis karena sedih atau bahagia. Baru kali ini aku merasa bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Seorang yeoja muda melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui keberadaannya di gedung ini.

"Hosh..hosh…untung saja aku tidak tertangkap"yeoja muda itu menyeka peluhnya.

"Chagiya,mianhae,aku harus sembunyi darimu." kata yeoja muda itu seraya menitikkan air mata.

"_Neo eodisseo_?" seorang pria muda mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang.

Yeoja muda itu masih tetap bersembunyi dibawah meja resepsionis. Padahal sang namja berada sangat dekat dengannya saat ini.

"Permisi,apakah anda melihat seorang yeoja di sekitar sini?" tanya namja muda itu dengan sopan.

"Yeoja?seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" tanya seorang resepsionis yeoja.

"Badannya tinggi,putih,rambutnya panjang,ia memakai pakaian merah." Jelas namja muda itu.

"Mianhamnida,saya tidak melihatnya." Jawab resepsionis seraya tersenyum.

"Ah..baiklah kalau anda melihat yeoja tadi,tolong hubungi saya. Sebentar lagi saya akan mengisi acara seminar"namja muda itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah,nanti akan saya beritahu." Kata resepsionis itu.

"Gamsahamnida" namja muda itu berlalu seraya tersenyum.

"Ne" kata resepsionis itu seraya membalas senyum namja muda itu.

Namja muda itu segera berlalu dan menaiki lift gedung.

"Semuanya sudah selesai,ahgassi." Kata resepsionis itu.

"Ah,jeongmal gamsahamnida atas bantuannya" yeoja muda itu tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Waeyo?kenapa anda bersembunyi dibawah sana,Ahgassi?" tanya resepsionis itu heran.

"Aku…aku hanya ingin menghindar darinya. Aku ada urusan dengannya…" jawab yeoja muda itu.

"Ah.. menjadi kekasih seorang selebritis memang sulit "

"Ne" yeoja muda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa anda tidak menjadi selebriti saja,ahgassi. Wajah cantik,tubuh tinggi dan langsing,kulit putih,wajah sempurna." resepsionis itu menatap yeoja itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kita lihat saja nanti" kata yeoja muda itu sambil berlalu

**-Flashback end-**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Tadaaa….**

**Chapter pertama udah jadi nih buat yang waktu itu pernah baca FF ini ._.**

**Mian ya,jadinya lama banget ._.v**

**Oh iya,aku mohon bantuannya juga ya lewat review**

**Biar bisa bikin FF yang lebih bagus lagi *bow***


	2. Part 2 : Broken Heart

**I Hate You Sunggyu**

**Part 2 : Broken Heart**

**Hello semuanya,ini aku yang usernamenya hobearpanda.**

**Aku pertama kali bikin account FFN sekitar Mei-Juni taun kemaren**

**Jujur ya,aku waktu itu sibuk banget buat persiapan UN xD**

**Ditambah lagi aku lupa password e-mail ._.v**

**Jadi,aku bikin account baru disini.**

**Ini link FF aku yang waktu itu**

** s/9455495/1/I-Hate-You-Sunggyu**

**Btw,makasih buat yang udah baca (meskipun banyak silent reader)**

**Author masih sangat mengharapkan kemunculan kalian dengan adanya reviee yang membangun :) **

**Anw,setiap episode FF ini akan diselingi oleh beberapa bintang tamu special xD**

**Enjoy ^^**

**Judul : I Hate You Sunggyu**

**Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

**Pairs****: GyuWoo /WooGyu (main cast),YaDong,MyungYeol**

**Other Cast(s)**** : Sungjong (Hoya's brother)**

**Key ( Woohyun's new friend)**

**Nam Gyuri (Woohyun's mother,Sunggyu's step mother)**

**Kim Wonbin (Sunggyu's father,Woohyun's step father)**

**Rate : T sampai M++?**

**Genre ****: Romance,Friendship,mengarah ke NC (?),Kekerasan,sedikit Angst (?)**

**Warning**** : ****yaoi,****typo,alur sinetron,uke!Woohyun****,OOC**

**Don't like don't read...tombol close sudah tersedia.**

**-Author POV-**

Sunggyu terbaring dengan santai di atas kursi santai di balkon apartemennya. Ia tak ingin melewatkan saat indah ini. Saat dimana ia bisa merasakan **ketenangan.** Tidak ada paparazzi,tidak ada fans liar yang mengerubunginya, tidak ada netizen yang mencela penampilan atau kehidupan pribadinya di fancafe. Sebenarnya dia juga merindukan keberadaan para fansnya yang setia,yang sering disebut Chinggyu. Banyak dari mereka membela saat Sunggyu habis-habisan dicaci maki haters atau netizen.

"Sungguh suatu sore yang indah" kata Sunggyu seraya menatap ke arah pemandangan kota Seoul.

"Aku hanya ingin bisa menikmatinya setiap saat" Sunggyu berbicara seraya tersenyum.

_Before the dawn_

_Before the dawn_

Tiba-tiba handphone Sunggyu berbunyi,menandakan sebuah telepon masuk.

"Hah..baru saja 15 menit aku menikmati pemandangan ini" Sunggyu langsung mengangkat telepon.

"Annyeong ha…" suara Sunggyu terhenti saat ia mendengar suara di ujung telepon.

"Annyeong, masih mengingatku?" tanya suara di seberang telepon.

"Ah…tentu ,Taemin, apa maksudmu meneleponku?" Sunggyu balik bertanya.

"Kau tahu,_nan jeongmal bogoshipo_" kata seseorang yang ternyata bernama Taemin.

" Kau pasti bercanda. Kau merindukanku?sangat tidak mungkin" Sunggyu tertawa miris.

"Aku serius." Suara Taemin memang terdengar serius saat ini.

" Aku sudah mati rasa." Kata Sunggyu singkat.

"Kau tahu,terkadang kau bisa jadi sangat kejam" kata Taemin dengan lirih.

"HAHAHA…apa kau lupa?siapa yang meninggalkanku demi seorang rookie?" tanya Sunggyu dengan suara sinis.

"Kau tidak hanya settingan manajemen" jawab Taemin yang mulai naik darah.

" semua sudah selesai. Aku sudah sudah _move on_" kata Sunggyu dingin.

1 detik…2 detik…3 detik…tidak terdengar lagi suara Taemin.

Tut..tut…tut..sambungan teleponpun terputus.

"Mianhae." gumam Sunggyu. Ia melempar i-Phone 4S nya ke sudut balkon.

* * *

Sementara itu,di Seoul High School,seorang namja tengah duduk termenung. Ia lebih memilih untuk meluapkan perasaannya lewat menyanyi dan bermain piano.

_naega babo gataseo  
barabolsu bakkeman eobtneungeon amado  
wemyeon haljidomoreul ni maeumgwa  
ddo keuraeseo deo mareojil saiga dwelggabwa  
_

_jeongmal babo gataseo  
saranghanda haji mothaneungeon amado  
mannam dwiyeh gidarineun apeumeh  
seulpeun nanaldeuri dooryeowoseo ingabwa_

"Wah,permainan piano yang bagus ,Woohyun-ya!Daebak!" kata seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Eh..ada Hoya, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Woohyun seraya tersenyum.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat. Kau tahu kan,ruangan dance dekat dengan ruang musik" kata Hoya ringan.

"Apakah kau akan berlatih dance hari ini?" tanya Woohyun.

"Hmm… aku akan berlatih dance bersama Dongwoo hyung" jawab Hoya. Ia terlihat begitu antusias.

"Oh..kudengar tim dance akan mengikuti audisi dari Star Entertainment" kata Woohyun.

" Aku,Dongwoo hyung,dan seorang murid baru dari kelas 10-5 akan membentuk tim dance. Aku sangat berharap bisa seperti Yunho,dancer legendaris dari Star Entertaiment" jawab Hoya.

"Wow!Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa! Hwaiting ne!" kata Woohyun.

" Aku rasa sebaiknya kau juga mengikuti audisi itu .Bakat bernyanyimu sangat luar biasa!.Tidakkah kau ingin seperti Gyuzizi,hyungmu?" tanya Hoya.

Woohyun hampir lupa bahwa ia mempunyai seorang hyung 'baru' hasil pernikahan eommanya. Hyung yang bernama Kim Sunggyu, penyanyi terkenal dengan sebutan Gyuzizi.

"Ah,kau ini ada-ada saja. Menurutku pendidikan lebih penting" jawab Woohyun seraya tersipu malu.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara orang memasuki ruang musik dengan terburu-buru.

"Hoya!Hoya!" kata seorang namja dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Ah!Dongwoo hyung!Waeyo?" tanya Hoya heran.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Rupanya kau disini,ayo kita latihan!" kata Dongwoo seraya menarik tangan Hoya.

" Baiklah,ayo kita latihan!" Hoya tersenyum ke arah Dongwoo.

" Woohyun-ya,aku harus latihan dance" kata Hoya seraya tersenyum ke arah Woohyun.

"Ok,hwaiting ne!" Woohyun menyemangati Dongwoo dan Hoya.

Mereke berduapun berlalu dari hadapan Woohyun. Entah kenapa,saat melihat mereka berpegangan tangan,hati Woohyun serasa teriris-iris.

"Mungkin benar,mereka sudah berpacaran. Aku saja tidak diberi tahu. Mungkin ini salahku,terlalu lama menyembunyikannya." Woohyun tersenyum miris.

"Aku hanya bisa memandangimu dari jauh. Ini menyakitkan." Woohyun kembali memainkan pianonya.

_naega babo gataseo  
barabolsu bakkeman eobtneungeon amado  
wemyeon haljidomoreul ni maeumgwa  
ddo keuraeseo deo mareojil saiga dwelggabwa_

_jeongmal babo gataseo_  
_saranghanda haji mothaneungeon amado_  
_mannam dwiyeh gidarineun apeumeh __seulpeun nanaldeuri dooryeowoseo ingabwa_

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Anak siapa dia?aku bahkan tak yakin jika dia anakku!" kata seorang namja dengan nada marah. Ia menatap ke arah perut buncit yeoja di hadapannya.

"Sungguh!Ini anakmu!Aku berani bersumpah,chagiya." Seorang yeoja muda yang ada di hadapannya itu mulai menangis.

"Ah!Geojimal!Aku tahu,kau telah meniduri banyak namja" kata namja itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Sumpah!aku mungkin bukan yeoja baik-baik,tapi bayi yang aku kandung ini anakmu" air mata yeoja itu membanjiri pipi tirusnya.

"Geojimal!Mungkin saja,itu anak pelangganmu!" namja itu menatap mata yeoja itu tajam.

" Sudahlah,jika kau tak mau mengakuinya. Biar kuurus bayi ini sendiri,biarpun nyawaku menjadi taruhannya" kata yeoja itu lagi seraya berdiri.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!" teriak namja itu pada yeoja yang mulai meninggalkannya.

Untung saja,suasana restaurant mewah tempat mereka bertemu tidak terlalu ramai. Jika tidak,semua orang pasti akan heboh dibuatnya

**-Flashback end-**

* * *

**-Woohyun POV-**

Aku mencintainya. Sayangnya dia tidak tak akan pernah mengetahuinya. Sungguh sakit saat kudengar ia sudah berpacaran. Berpacaran dengan **sahabatku** sendiri. Mungkin ini sudah garisan takdir,hidupku sepertinya memang banyak kejutan. Aku hanya bisa meluapkan perasaanku lewat lagu. Aku memang tipe orang yang ceria dan ekspresif. Tapi sungguh,aku adalah orang yang paling bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sedih.

_naega babo gataseo  
barabolsu bakkeman eobtneungeon amado  
wemyeon haljidomoreul ni maeumgwa  
ddo keuraeseo deo mareojil saiga dwelggabwa_

_jeongmal babo gataseo_  
_saranghanda haji mothaneungeon amado_  
_mannam dwiyeh gidarineun apeumeh __seulpeun nanaldeuri dooryeowoseo ingabwa_

Entah kenapa aku tak ingin berhenti memainkan lagu yang sangat…menyentuh hatiku. Aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa hatiku begitu sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Terlalu mudah bagiku untuk menangis. Air matapun membasahi pipiku.

**-Author POV-**

Di luar ruang musik,seseorang bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara isak tangis Woohyun. Hatinya merasa ikut tergugah.

"Woohyun ya…aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitimu. Tidak akan pernah" kata orang itu.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Wah…senangnya bisa kembali**

**Oh iya,biar lebih dapet feel pas adegan Woohyun,coba dengerin lagu Taeyeon-If **

**Author terinspirasi dari lagu itu soalnya pas bikin chapter ini**

**Maaf ya,Woohyun-nya author bikin melankolis ._.v**

**Abisnya,ini FF nya juga rada drama-drama sedih gitu deh.**

**Akhir kata,author membutuhkan review dari reader tercinta**

**Soalnya author liat masih banyak silent reader tuh.**

**Jadi,tunjukkanlah diri kalian (?)**

**Oke,sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya *bow***


End file.
